russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004
Schedule Sunday :7 am – Word Made Flesh :8 am – Sunday TV Mass :9 am – Tahanang Pinoy :10 am – Gourmet Everyday :10:30 am – Islands Flavors :11 am – Metro TV Shopping :12 nn – Winner TV Shopping :1 pm – Ating Alamin :2 pm – Quantum Showcase :3:30 pm – Guinness Book of Records :4 pm – PBA :8:30 pm – Mr. Ogie :9 pm – Viva Cine Idols :11 pm – On Stage :12 mn to 12:30 am – Sentro Monday-Friday :6 am – Sentro (replay) :6:30 am – DMV: Dream Music Videos :7:30 am – Panahon Na :9 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – Metro TV Shopping :12 nn – Family Rosary Crusade :1 pm – Winner TV Shopping :2 pm – Quantum Showcase :3:30 pm – Problema Niyo, Sagot Ko :4 pm – Game Channel Extreme :4:30 pm – Amazing Twins :5 pm – Scent of Love :5:30 pm – American Idol :6:30 pm – Sentro :7 pm - :Monday: Gagsters :Tuesday: Puso o Pera :Wednesday-Friday: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :8 pm - :Monday: 8 pm – Friends :8:30 pm – SINGLE :Tuesday: Wow Mali :9 pm - :Monday: The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel :Tuesday: On-Air :9:30 pm – Buhay Beauty Queen :10 pm – Big News :10:30 pm – INQ-TV :11 pm – Fireworks :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – San Miguel block Saturday :7 am – Word Made Flesh :8 am – Guidelines With Dr. Harold J. Sala :8:30 am – The Chaplet of the Divine Mercy :9 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – Metro TV Shopping :12 nn – Family Rosary Crusade :1 pm – Winner TV Shopping :2 pm – Quantum Showcase :4 pm – Game Channel Extreme :4:30 pm – Sailor Moon :5 pm – PBA :9 pm – Sing-Galing :10 pm – Probe :10:30 pm – ABCinema :12:30 am to 1 am – Sentro 'Programming' News and Public Affairs *''Sentro'' (longest-running flagship news program) *''Big News'' (longest-running late-night news program) *''Probe'' (documentary show) *''INQ-TV'' (public affairs program) *''Panahon Na'' (election-related morning show a part of ABC’s 2004 Bilang Bayan Election Coverage) *''ABC News Alert'' (hourly news program) *''Problema Niyo, Sagot Ko'' (public service program) Entertainment *''Buhay Beauty Queen'' (beauty-serye) *''Puso o Pera'' (game show) *''Game Channel Extreme'' (interactive game show) *''Gagsters'' (comedy show) *''The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel'' (comedy show) *''Wow Mali'' (gag show) *''Sing-Galing'' (reality-variety show) *''SINGLE'' (reality show) *''On Stage'' (musical variety show) *''On-Air'' (reality show) *''Mr. Ogie'' (comedy show) Sports *''PBA'' (basketball) Movies *''ABCinema'' (Hollywood blockbuster movies) *''Viva Cine Idols'' (local movies) Foreign *''Friends'' (TV series) *''Guinness Book of Records'' (reality show) *''American Idol'' (reality show) Asianovela *''Scent of Love'' (asianovela) *''Amazing Twins'' (asianovela) *''Fireworks'' (asianovela) Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (anime) ABC Talents *Ogie Alcasid (Mr. Ogie) *John Susi (Sentro, Panahon Na) *Ali Sotto (Sentro) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News) *Martin Andanar (Panahon Na) *Cheche Lazaro (Probe) *Chino Trinidad (INQ-TV) *Sarah Geronimo (Sailor Moon) *Willie Revillame (Puso o Pera) *Patricia Javier (Puso o Pera) *Maui Taylor (Puso o Pera) *Maverick Relova (The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel) *Ariel Villasanta (The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel) *Ai-Ai Delas Alas (Sing-Galing) *John Lapus (Sing-Galing) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) *Epi Quizon (Buhay Beauty Queen) *Iya Villania (Game Channel Extreme) *Bianca Gonzales (Game Channel Extreme) *Chase Tinio (Game Channel Extreme) *Aaron Mempin (Game Channel Extreme) *Dawn Zulueta (Buhay Beauty Queen) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *JM Rodriguez (On-Air) *Joey de Leon (Wow Mali) 2005 Sunday :6 am – Light Talk :7 am – Sunday TV Mass :8 am – Winner TV Shopping :9 am – Generation RX :9:30 am – Tahanang Pinoy :10:30 am – Mom In The City :11 am – Islands Flavors :11:30 am – How 'Bout My Place :12 nn – Dora the Explorer :12:30 pm – Spondebob Squarepants :1 pm – Ating Alamin :2 pm – The Basketball Show :3 pm – Ringside TV :4 pm – PBA :8:30 pm – Mr. Ogie :9 pm – American Idol :10 pm – Viva Box Office :12 mn – Sentro :12:30 am to 1:30 am – On Stage Monday-Friday :6 am – Sentro (replay) :7 am – DMV: Dream Music Videos :9 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – Family Rosary Crusade :12 nn – Dora the Explorer :12:30 pm – Spondebob Squarepants :1 pm – Winner TV Shopping :2 pm – Family Rosary Crusade :2:30 pm – Winner TV Shopping :3:30 pm – EZ Shop :4:30 pm - :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: Batas Barangay :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (until 6:30 pm) :5 pm – TNA Impact (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :6 pm – Sailor Moon (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :6:30 pm – Sentro :7:30 pm - :Monday: The Apprentice :Tuesday: 3 Blind Dates :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :Thursday: American Idol (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Monday: Fear Factor :Tuesday: Lizze McGuire :9 pm - :Tuesday: Friends :Thursday: Guinness Book of Records :9:30 pm – Hulog ng Langit :10 pm – Big News :10:30 pm - :Monday: Look Who's Talking :Tuesday: Probe :Wednesday: Dokyu :Thursday: INQ TV :Friday: Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda :11:30 pm – ESPN Golf :12 mn to 1 am – San Miguel block Saturday :7 am – Soul Mix :8 am – Word Made Flash :9 am – Family Rosary Crusade :9:30 am – Art-Is-Kool :10 am – Health Line :10:30 am – Mommy Academy :11 am – Gourmet Everyday :11:30 am – The Practical Cook :12 nn – Dora the Explorer :12:30 pm – Spongebob Squarepants :1 pm – Winner TV Shopping :2 pm – Family Rosary Crusade :2:30 pm – Field Trip :3 pm – Trip Ko To! :3:30 pm – Kabataan News Network :4 pm – Anime Ring Kaisho: Legend of Shao Lin Kung-Fu :4:30 pm – Anime Ring Kaisho: Ninja Boy Rantaro :5 pm – Anime Ring Kaisho: Sailor Moon :5:30 pm – Anime Ring Kaisho: Cyborg Kurochan :6 pm – IslaMusik :7 pm – Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love :8 pm – Club TV :9 pm – Wow Maling Mali :10 pm – The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel :10:30 pm – ABCinema :12:30 am to 1 am – Sentro 'Programming' News and Public Affairs *''Sentro'' (longest-running flagship news program) *''Big News'' (longest-running late-night news program) *''Probe'' (documentary show) *''INQ-TV'' (public affairs program) *''ABC News Alert'' (hourly news program) *''Batas Barangay'' (public service and legal affairs program) *''Dokyu'' (documentary show) *''Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda'' (newsmagazine program) Entertainment *''Club TV'' (dance-variety show) *''Wow Maling Mali'' (comedy gag show) *''The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel'' (comedy show) *''On Stage'' (musical variety show) *''IslaMusik'' (OPM music video show) *''3 Blind Dates'' (reality show) *''ABCinema'' (Hollywood blockbuster movies) *''Viva Box Office'' (local movies) *''Look Who's Talking'' (talk show) *''Mr. Ogie'' (comedy show) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (soap opera teleserye) Infotainment *''Health Line'' (medical program) *''Generation RX'' (medical program) *''Mommy Academy'' (informative show) *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (educational program) *''Islands Flavors'' (cooking show) *''Mom In the CIty'' (informative show) *''How 'Bout My Place'' (cooking show) *''Ating Alamin'' (agricultural-oriented and livelihood program) *''Gourmet Everyday'' (cooking show) *''The Practical Cook'' (cooking show) Children's *''Art-Is-Kool'' (children's propram) *''Field Trip'' (children's travel show) *''Kabataan News Network'' (youth-oriented news program) *''Trip Ko To!'' (travel show) Sports *''PBA'' (basketball) *''TNA Impact'' (wrestling) *''ESPN Golf'' (golf) *''The Basketball Show'' (basketball) *''Ringside TV'' (boxing matches) Foreign *''Friends'' (TV series) *''The Apprentice'' (reality show) *''Fear Factor'' (reality show) *''Guinness Book of Records'' (reality show) *''Lizze McGuire'' (TV series) *''American Idol'' (reality show) Asianovela *''Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love'' (asianovela) Cartoons *''Dora the Explorer'' (pre-school) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (animated series) Anime (ARK: Anime Ring Kaisho) *''Legend of Shao Lin Kung-Fu'' (anime) *''Ninja Boy Rantaro'' (anime) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (anime) *''Sailor Moon'' (anime) ABC Stars *John Susi (Sentro) *Ali Sotto (Ali!) *Ogie Alcasid (home network of ABC, the voice of Cyborg Kurochan, Mr. Ogie) *Joey De Leon (Wow Maling Mali) *Maverick and Ariel (The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News, INQ TV) *Jove Francisco (Sentro Weekend) *Dominic Ochoa (Hulog ng Langit, the voice of Ninja Boy Rantaro) *Mylene Dizon (Hulog ng Langit) *Laura Jean (Club TV) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories) *Anne Torres (Dokyu) *VJ Jmie (Anime Ring Kaisho) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Cheche Lazaro (Probe) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Batas Barangay) *Ala Paredes (IslaMusik) *Sarah Geronimo (the voice of Sailor Moon) *Jomike Tejido (Art-is-Kool) *JM Rodriguez (Three Blind Dates) *Atom Araullo (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Jen Tungol (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) See also *ABC turns 10th years in 2002 *New Iba Tayo Network starting April 12 in 2004